Infelizmente, Potter, eu estou apaixonada por você
by Nick Malger
Summary: Lílian Evans e suas amigas, Melinda, Jessie e Pandora, não aguentam mais os famosos Marotos. Até que um dia descobem que eles não queriam apenas aprontar com elas, queriam aprontar com elas a vida toda.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1-

Ele não era

i He wasn't what I wanted, what I've got, no.

(Ele não era quem eu procurava, o que eu tenho, não).

He wouldn't even open up the door.

(Ele não iria nem abrir a porta).

He never made me feel like I was speacial.

(Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial).

He isn't really what I'm looking foor.

(Ele não era realmente quem eu estava procurando).

"He wasn't"-Avril Lavigne /i 

Lílian e suas três amigas, Melinda, uma castanha nerd, e ao mesmo tempo, irresponsável, Jessie, também castanha, só que adorava comer e não era muito dos estudos, e Pandora, uma garota pálida de cabelos negros, que adorava esportes e, principalmente, livros, estavam sozinhas em uma cabine.Isso era inteiramente normal, mas também anormal.Lílian, Melinda, Jessie e Pandora eram as garotas mais famosas de Hogwarts, e estavam no sétimo ano.

- Lílian.- chamou Melinda, lendo um livro.- Me passa o sapo de chocolate.

Lílian, que estava pensando em um feitiço bom para fazer Potter pagar um mico horrível, lançou o sapo de chocolate.Ele bateu na testa de Melinda e caiu no chão.

- Oh, me desculpe, Mel.- disse Lílian se abaixando e começando a procurar o sapo de chocolate, porque estranhamente, ele tinha sumido.- Não foi minha intenção.

- Você estava pensando em alguma coisa.- disse Jessie, que, é claro, estava comendo várias barras de chocolate.

- Sim, eu estava.- disse Lílian parando de fazer a busca e olhando para Jessie com um sorriso malicioso.- Que tal um feitiço para o Potter pagar mico?

- E qual é a razão para você fazer isso?- perguntou Pandora quando a porta da cabine se abriu.

- Porque ela me ama.- disse um garoto de cabelos pretos e rebeldes parado na porta.

- EU NÃO TE AMO!- berrou Lílian ainda agachada.

- Não me ama?- indagou Tiago.- Então, porque você está mostrando o seu traseiro para mim?

Lílian arregalou os olhos e rapidamente se levantou.

- OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO, POTTER!- berrou Lílian com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

- Lílian, querida...- começou Tiago com uma voz meiga, mas Lílian o cortou.

- NÃO ME CHAME PELO PRIMEIRO NOME!É EVANS, POTTER!- berrou Lílian.Ninguém tinha percebido, mas Sirius estava fazendo algum feitiço na porta.- E SAIA, POTTER!

- Mas...

- SAI!

- Lílian...

- SAAAAAI!

- Eu...

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Quando Tiago ia sair, o trem sacolejou e ele, mais Sirius, Remo e Pedro caíram todos em cima de Lílian.Ouviu-se um estalido; era a porta que se fechara.

- SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM, POTTER!- berrou Lílian quando Melinda pisou na bunda de Sirius para chegar até a porta da cabine.Ela tentou abrir, mas estava trancada.

- i Alorromora! /i - disse Melinda, mas mesmo assim, ela não abriu.- Essa merda tá trancada!

- TRANCADA?- berrou Lílian quando todos se levantavam.Seu rosto estava igual a cor de seu cabelo.- VAMOS TER QUE FICAR... COM ELES?

- OH!- exclamou Sirius.- Também não somos tão ruins assim!

- Vocês não são ruins.- disse Melinda.Sirius deu um sorrisinho.- SÃO PÉSSIMOS!

- Salvamos vocês das garras do Ranhoso no sexto ano – disse Tiago se fazendo de ofendido.- e é assim que vocês agradecem?

- POTTER!- berrou Lílian.- ISSO FOI HÁ UM ANO ATRÁS!

- E já agradecemos a vocês.- disse Jessie.

Tiago iria fazer um comentário, mas o trem parou subitamente fazendo todos caírem no banco onde Jessie estava sentada.Mais alguns segundos e as luzes do trem se apagaram.

- AI!MEEEU PÉÉÉ!

- Black... DÁ PRA SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM?

- Ah... Vai me dizer que você não tá gostando, Mel?

- Cadê meu sapo de chocolate?

- Aaaiii... Minha cabeça...

De repente, surgiu uma luz.Era da varinha de Melinda.Ela tinha conseguido sair de cima de Sirius, que estava tentando beijar sua boca e agora estava perto da porta da cabine.

- Eu sei quem nos trancou.- disse Melinda.

- Quem?- perguntaram todos, menos Sirius e Pedro.

- Foi o Black!

- BLAAACK!

- Para de gritar nos meus ouvidos, Lílian.- disse Pandora se desvencilhando dos braços de Remo e se levantando.

- Desculpa...

- Diga agora o contra-feitiço, Black!- disse Melinda.

- Eu não sei.- disse Sirius se sentando no chão e dizendo "Lumus".

- Como não sabe?- perguntou Lílian se levantando.- COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE?

- Não sabendo, oras.- disse Sirius olhando para as pernas de Melinda.- Sei que sou i sexy /i e inteligente, mas não sei todos os feitiços e contra-feitiços do mundo!

- Não venha com esse papo furado, Black!- disse Melinda que já estava perdendo a cabeça.- Eu sei que você sabe!

- Você fez tudo isso, não foi?- disse Pandora.A luz da varinha de Melinda e Sirius a fazia parecer um fantasma.- CONFESSE!

- Fale a verdade, Sirius.- disse Remo sério e também fazendo um Lumus.- Diga para elas.

- No mínimo vão fazer picadinho de você, Sirius.- disse Tiago.- Mas acho que isso vai ser um bem a humanidade.

- Não só a humanidade – disse Pandora.-, mas para o universo todo.

- PANDORA!

- Ah, desculpe, Lílian.- disse Pandora.- Mas isso é a mais pura verdade.

- Nossa!- exclamou Sirius.- Muito obrigado por me ajudar, Tiago!

- Não há de quê!- disse Tiago.

- Dá pra parar de conversar!- disse Melinda.- Abra a porta, Black!

- Querida...

- JÁ!

Sirius se levantou e foi até Melinda.

- Olha aqui.- disse Sirius apontando a varinha para a porta.- Eu não sei.Não adianta toda essa pressão!

Jessie, que já tinha acabado de comer tudo, se levantou e foi até Remo.

- Você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes de toda a Hogwarts!- disse Jessie pegando a camisa de Remo e o sacudindo.- Faça um contra-feitiço!

- Mas... Eu não sei!- ofegou Remo, sua cabeça balançando para frente e para trás.

Pandora foi até Jessie e a separou de Remo bem na hora em que as luzes voltaram e o trem começou a andar.

- Pelo menos as luzes voltaram.- disse Pandora.

- E o trem começou a andar.- disse Jessie se sentando.

Melinda bufou e começou a socar a porta da cabine.

- SOCORRO!- gritou Melinda.- ME TIREM DAQUIIIII!

- Para, Mel!- disse Pandora, Jessie e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- ME LARGA, BLACK!- gritou Melinda histérica quando Sirius pegou seus braços.- ME LARGA!

Ouviu-se um estalo e a porta da cabine se abriu.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou um garoto parado na porta.Tinha um distintivo, mostrando que era monitor.- Por que vocês estavam trancados?

Seus olhos foram de Jessie lambuzada de chocolate, para Pedro que achara o sapo de chocolate, foi para Remo que estava arrumando a camisa, para Lílian extremamente vermelha, foi para Tiago que era o único normal, até chegar a Melinda e Sirius; a garota estava vermelha e os cabelos embaraçados e o garoto com muitas marcas de unha no rosto.

- Dá pra me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?- perguntou o garoto.

- Sirius, você é um gênio!- disse Tiago quando voltaram para a cabine deles.- Adorei o feitiço da porta!

- Você sabia o contra-feitiço, não é?- perguntou Remo.

- Mas é claro!- respondeu Sirius.Remo revirou os olhos.- Eu só queria ficar perto da Mel!

- Você e o monitor!- disse Tiago rindo.- Ele foi correndo para vocês dois e abraçou ela!HAHAHA!

- Não tem graça.- disse Sirius sério.

- Jack estava apenas preocupado.- disse Pedro comendo uma barra de chocolate.

- Você sabe o nome dele?- se surpreendeu Sirius.

- Ele é da Corvinal.- disse Pedro, surpreendendo ainda mais Tiago, Sirius e Remo.

- O trem foi a sua idéia?- perguntou Remo.

- Não.- respondeu Sirius, depois rindo.- Mas ajudou muito!

Tiago e Sirius começaram a dar gargalhadas, Remo revirou os olhos e pegou um livro para ler, e Pedro começou a comer feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

Sirius estava olhando Remo ler o livro quando deu uma idéia em sua mente nada inocente...

N/A: primeira fic da era dos marotos.Todos os capítulos vão ser bem pequenos e vou tentar ao máximo que eles comecem com uma música.

Não sei quando vou atualizar porque as provas vão começar (¬¬).

Ah... e por favor, comentem nas minhas outras fics!

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2-

Juntos

i Together.

(Juntos).

It doesn't feel right at all.

(Não sinto que está tudo certo).

Together.

(Juntos).

Together we built a wall.

(Juntos levantamos uma barreira).

Together.

(Juntos).

Holding hands we'll fall.

(De mãos dadas cairemos).

"Together" – Avril Lavigne. /i 

- Você acha que isso vai dar certo, Sirius?- perguntou Remo no dormitório masculino.

- É claro, Aluado.- disse Sirius tirando as roupas de Hogwarts e botando algumas "normais".- A Mel é aficionada por livros.Tenho certeza que ela está na biblioteca.

- Mas recém saímos da Cerimônia...- disse Remo.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, meu caro Aluado.- disse Sirius botando um casaco e indo para a porta.- A Mel na biblioteca é um alvo fácil.Não vou desperdiçar essa chance.

- Para você a Mel é só mais um alvo, não é, Sirius?- perguntou Remo cruzando os braços.- Um alvo que você está tentando acertar desde o quarto ano.

- Eu gosto de garotas difíceis, Aluado.- disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.- Naquela hora... São as melhores.

- Como você pode ter tanto certeza se nunca ficou com nenhuma difícil?- perguntou Remo.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- O problema não é esse.- disse Tiago deitado na cama.- O problema, Aluado, é que o Almofadinhas é virgem.

- EU NÃO SOU VIRGEM!

- Virgem?- se intrometeu Pedro.

- Você nunca transou, Sirius?- perguntou Remo, não conseguindo segurar o riso.

- Eu... É que...- gaguejou Sirius.- Nunca... Sei...

- Não tente se explicar, Sirius.- disse Remo rindo.- O Tiago já falou tudo.

- O PONTAS MENTIU!

- Não mente, não!- disse Tiago se levantando.- Isso é verdade!

- Ah, então tá!- disse Sirius juntando as mãos.- Preparem-se, Aluado e Rabicho, porque... O PONTAS TAMBÉM É VIRGEM!

- Você também?

- Então, ninguém tem experiência de nada.- disse Remo.

- Você também é virgem, Aluado?- perguntou Tiago.

- Sim, eu sou.- disse Remo se sentando na cama e acendendo o abajur.- E não faria tanto escândalo como vocês dois fizeram se toda a escola soubesse.

- É que você não é intitulado como o pegador de Hogwarts!- disse Sirius.- Você não tem um monte de garotas atrás de você!Você é extremamente diferente!

- E tenho muita alegria disso.- disse Remo começando a ler um livro.- Deve ser muito chato ter várias garotas atrás de você.

- Chato nada!- disse Sirius rindo.- É a coisa mais incrível do mundo!Aliás, tenho que ir atrás de uma!

- A Melinda não fica atrás de você, Almofadinhas.- disse Tiago voltando a si deitar.- Você é que fica atrás dela.

- Olha quem falando!- disse Sirius já abrindo a porta.- A Lily te odeia!

Foi uma sorte Sirius sair correndo do dormitório, se não iria ficar com muitos cacos de vidro na cabeça.

- Você acha que o Almofadinhas tá falando a verdade?- perguntou Tiago ofegando um pouco por ter tentado atirar a jarra de água em Sirius.- Hein, Aluado?

- Na verdade, Tiago – disse Remo parando de ler o livro para encará-lo.- eu não acho que ela te odeia, apenas... Não gosta do que você faz.

- Não te entendo.

- Ela não gosta da sua atitude.- disse Remo.- Não gosta de você se achar o garanhão de Hogwarts...

- Mas eu não me acho o garanhão de Hogwarts!- disse Tiago.

- Não?- se surpreendeu Remo, com uma ponta de esperança.

- Eu sou o garanhão de Hogwarts!- disse Tiago.Remo revirou os olhos.

- Tiago, se você continuar se achando – disse Remo voltando a sua leitura.- você nunca vai conseguir ficar com a Lílian.

FECHADO

- Merda!- resmungou Sirius ao ler o papel pregado na porta de entrada da biblioteca.

Sirius já ia voltar para o dormitório, quando viu uma fraca luz dentro da biblioteca.Poderia ser o zelador, ou até a bibliotecária, e com esse pensamento, já ia começar a correr.Só que resolveu ficar ali ao ver uma garota alta de cabelos castanhos encaracolados.

- Mel.- disse Sirius indo devagar para a porta.

Melinda estava perto de uma estante com a varinha apontada para cima.Parecia que estava procurando alguma coisa.

Dessa vez, Sirius apenas fez um feitiço para abrir a porta, só que ele não tinha percebido que já estava aberta.Ele a abriu lentamente e a fechou com um clique para Melinda não perceber.Sirius foi sem fazer nenhum barulho para ela, até ficar atrás.

- Que feio vir aqui de noite.

- BLACK!

Melinda se assustou e pisou no pé de Sirius, que foi para trás fazendo muitos livros cair em cima dele.

- VOCÊ QUER QUE EU MORRA DO CORAÇÃO?

- Não pensei que você iria se assustar!

- NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO BLACK!

- Você pisa forte...

- VOCÊ NOS TRANCOU!

- E também não me empurra mais!

- BLACK!

- Olha os livros que você fez eu derrubar...

- BLAAACK!

- Ah, eu vou deixar aqui...

- BLAAAAAAAAAACK!

- A bibliotecária que arrume...

- OLHE PRA MIM, BLACK!

Sirius, que estava agachado segurando dois livros extremamente grossos sobre Transfiguração, se levantou e olhou para Melinda.

- Que foi, coração?

Melinda amarrou a cara e respirou fundo.

- Você... Nos... TRANCOU!

BUM!

- MEU PÉ, BLACK!

- Oh, me desculpe, Mel.- disse Sirius se abaixando e pegando os dois livros que deixou cair no pé esquerdo de Melinda.- Como assim... Eu não tranquei nada!

- Eu tinha deixado a porta aberta para depois eu sair!

- Como assim?

- Daí você veio e nos trancou!

- A porta estava aberta?

- Só amanhã que vamos sair daqui!

- Pensei que estava trancada...

- E vamos receber detenção!

- Detenção?

- Tudo por sua culpa, que não sabe que de noite, a porta se tranca sozinha por fora!

- Isso quer dizer que...

- ESTAMOS TRANCADOS!

- E vamos receber uma detenção?

Melinda revirou os olhos.

- Eu tinha acabado de explicar...

- Eu não ouvi!

- Você nunca ouve ninguém, Black!Fica nesse seu mundo...

- Eu ouso sim!E muito bem!

- Não tô falando disso...

- E não tem cera de ouvido!

- Você não entendeu...

- Meus ouvidos são bem limpinhos!

- Eu quis dizer...

- Nota 10 em higiene!

- QUE VOCÊ NÃO FAZ QUESTÃO DE COMPREENDER AS PESSOAS!

Sirius se calou.

- VOCÊ SEMPRE FAZ OS OUTROS PAGAR MICOS!

- Ah, mas é legal...

- LEGAL PARA VOCÊS!VOCÊS NUNCA PENSARAM EM COMO SERIA SE TODA A ESCOLA VISSE A CUECA DE VOCÊS?

- Aquela do Ranhoso...

- A MAIOR DIVERSÃO DE VOCÊS É HUMILHAR OS OUTROS!

- Mas eu humilho quem merece!

- NO ANO PASSADO, O SNAPE NÃO FEZ NADA E VOCÊ MAIS O POTTER FIZERAM UM i PETRIFICUS /i NELE!

- Ele chamou a Lílian de sangue-ruim, se você não percebeu!

- ISSO FOI NO QUINTO ANO!

- Mas aquela vez ele mereceu!

Melinda ficou em silêncio.Ela estava ofegando e com os olhos vermelhos, prestes a chorar.

- Oh, Mel...

Melinda começou a chorar e se sentou no chão, tapando o rosto com as mãos.

- Mel... Me desculpe...

- Oh, é claro!- disse Melinda destapando o rosto, mostrando que ele estava muito vermelho.- Agora você vai se desculpar por 7 anos de humilhação!

- Mas eu nunca humilhei você!

- E o quarto ano?Em que você me chamou de...

- Eu nunca te chamei daquilo!

- Ah, não, é?Então foi o teu irmão gêmeo?

- Aquilo foi sem querer...

- Sem querer querendo!

- Vamos parar de falar nisso e vamos tentar sair daqui.

- Pela primeira vez eu concordo com você, Black.

Melinda se levantou e Sirius a imitou.Eles foram até a porta e ali, pela primeira vez na vida, Sirius sentiu remorso.

- Tente algum feitiço, Black.

- Por que eu?

- Você não se acha o inteligente?Então...

- Ah... Está bem.O que eu não faço por você...

Sirius apontou a varinha para a porta.

- i Alorromora! /i 

A porta continuou trancada.

- Você realmente acha que um pequeno i Alorromora /i vai abrir uma porta trancada por feitiços fortes?- perguntou Melinda; lágrimas ainda caíam de seus olhos.- Tem que ser alguma coisa realmente forte.Vá para trás, Black, e aprenda.

Sirius foi para trás e Melinda apontou a varinha para a porta.

- i Bombarda! /i 

Deu um estouro e a porta se abriu, quebrando os vidros que tinham de enfeite nela.

- Viu?- disse Melinda para um Sirius abobado.- Tem que ser assim.

- Uau.- disse Sirius indo para Melinda e pegando sua mão.Ela nada fez.

- Vamos embora antes que alguém venha.- disse Melinda puxando Sirius para a porta "estourada".

Só que uma coisa estranha aconteceu.Quando tinham dado um passo para fora da biblioteca, eles caíram no chão e cordas invisíveis surgiram do nada, prendendo eles.As varinhas dos dois caíram longe com a queda.

- Agora estamos ferrados.- disse Sirius ao ver uma luz fraca no fim do corredor.

- Você podia avisar!- disse Sirius no dormitório masculino.

- Almofadinhas.- disse Tiago.- Como é que eu iria saber que vocês estavam no chão, amarrados e pensando que eu, lindo e gostoso, seria o zelador?

- Mas podia, sei lá, gritar que era você.- disse Sirius.

- Aha, e acordar todo o castelo com o meu nome.- disse Tiago se deitando.

- Falando nisso. – disse Sirius sentando em sua cama.- O que você estava fazendo lá?

- Eu ia ver se você ainda estava vivo.

- Como foi com a Melinda, Sirius?- perguntou Remo.

- Muito diferente do que eu pensava que seria.- disse Sirius triste.- Parece que nós, juntos, nada dá certo.

N/A: É isso aí... Vamos dizer que é um pouquinho maior que o outro... Mínima coisa é claro.Esse capítulo... Sem comentários.E olha, eu não quero fazer ninguém rir por duas coisas: as outras duas fics que eu fiz foram, digamos, sérias e outra coisa também porque eu não consigo fazer ninguém rir.É um bloqueio.E eu não acho essa fic engraçada.Eu tenho ela até o terceiro capítulo e já postei ele no Floreios e Borrões e ele também não foi engraçado (bem, mas tem uma discussão com o Flitwick, mas não chega a ser engraçado).Se eu quiser que algum capítulo seja engraçado, eu faço é claro.Só que eu acho que vai ser meio difícil...

O próximo capítulo vai se chamar "Cale a boca!".

O.K., é só isso.Ah, e comentem para deixar essa autora de meia tigela um pouquinho mais feliz.


End file.
